


Little Miss Perfect

by Stella_Elliot



Series: Stella's Songfics and One-shots [1]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: 2 am writing, Friendzone, Heartbreak, I swear I am sorry, M/M, Unrequited Love, this hurts my soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25234840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stella_Elliot/pseuds/Stella_Elliot
Summary: Na na na na na na na na NO!You can't risk falling off your throne!La la la la la la la la LoveIs something you don't even know!Xisuma made a mistake.Little Miss Perfect sang by Taylor Louderman
Relationships: Keralis/Xisuma
Series: Stella's Songfics and One-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828114
Comments: 14
Kudos: 77





	Little Miss Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> So I made this series so I can bounce some fic ideas so if you would like to see one of these into an actual fic let me know :)
> 
> Also I wrote this until 2am so I was both tired and hungry, so this might be a cringe fest.
> 
> Cringe fest or not, I hope you enjoy nonetheless!
> 
> Love, Stella<3

_Straight hair_

_Straight A's_

_Straight foreward_

_Straight past_

_I don't cut corners_

_I made a point to be on time_

_Head of the student council!_

* * *

"X? What are you doing here? It's the middle of the night and--" Doc paused as he realizes what was going on. "Are you alright man?"

There stood the admin on his doorstep, his helmet in one hand, completely shattered. Tears were streaming down his face as his body continues to tremble from the heartbreak. Xisuma can feel his lungs burn from the unfiltered air, but he didn't care. Everything he cared about was now gone from his grasp.

"I made a mistake." The man sobbed.

Doc may seem to be a cold man, but he can't help but feel remorse for his friend. They have been friends for a long time and he has never seen Xisuma in such a state. The friend he knew to be a beacon of positivity and a careful leader was not there in front of him, but instead, was a broken man.

He opened the door to his half a mansion wider and motioned the admin inside. "Come on, tell me everything."

* * *

_I don't black out at parties_

_I jam to Paul Mcartney_

_And if you ask me how I'm doing I'd say;_

_"Well..."_

* * *

Doc settled the admin onto his couch, draping layers and layers of blankets he kept hidden away over the man. It's freezing cold tonight and the fact that his mansion has a big hole on its side is not helping.

He pried Xisuma's helmet away from his grasp and settled it onto the floor. Xisuma treasures his helmet, and the fact that it was shattered to pieces unsettles him. Whatever happened to him, it wasn't good.

Doc took a seat beside the admin, "What happened X?"

Xisuma took a deep, shaky breath, "Well..."

* * *

_I was adopted when I was two_

_My parents spoiled me rotten often_

_I asked myself what did I do_

_To get this far as I've gotten_

* * *

He was afraid.

So afraid.

"What are we supposed to do with him?"

"We let him stay."

Jess looked at Generik in disbelief, "You've got to be joking."

"What do you expect us to do then? We can't just leave the kid out there!"

"But we don't know where he came from! For all we know he could a be a threat--"

"Don't. Even."

Jess shuts her mouth.

"He's just a kid. And he ended up in our world. For all we know, this is fate."

Generik knelt down to the child's height, trying his best to keep him calm despite him shaking from nervousness. "Hello! I'm GenerikB," he said softly, "What's your name?"

"I-I don't have one." The child stuttered, still afraid to get close to him.

Generik was taken by surprise at this, "Well that can't simply be!" He smiled, "How about we give you one, yeah?"

The child nodded slightly in reply, which made his smile widen. "Alright, then how about..." he pondered, "Xisuma? Xisumavoid?"

"I-I like that."

* * *

_A pretty girl walks by my locker_

_My heart gets a flutter but I don't dare utter a word_

_Cuz' that would be obsurd behavior_

_From Little Miss Perfect!_

* * *

"Xisuma! There's someone here that would like to meet you!"

Xisuma looked down from his build, seeing Generik with someone standing below him. He sighed before jumping off and gliding down back to solid ground. "Yeah?"

Generik smiled fondly at him, "My son, meet Keralis!"

Xisuma gaze shifted to the person behind him and--

_Oh my god._

"Hello! It's very nice to meet you!"

Xisuma's whole train of thought just took a screeching halt. Quickly being overwhelmed with feelings that he didn't understand.

But one thing he was sure though.

This man was beautiful.

"I-I... Uh..." He stuttered. Godammit Xisuma get a grip on yourself!

The man who was introduced as Keralis laughed whole heartedly and Xisuma can feel his face burn from embarassment. Thank God for the helmet that hides it all away behind the mask.

"I have a feeling we would get along just fine-- Shishwammy?"

"Uh-- it's Xisuma." He corrected, but Keralis just shrugged at him with a teasing smile.

"Well, too late now. You're Shishwammy to me!"

Xisuma can't help but smile despite Keralis getting his name wrong.

What did just he sign up for?

* * *

_Na na na na na na na na No,_

_I can't risk falling off my throne._

_La la la la la la la la Love,_

_Is something I don't even know!_

* * *

"Do you really have to leave?" 

"All good things must come to an end," Generik smiled sadly in reply, "It's time for me to move on, Xisuma."

Xisuma sniffled a bit, trying to keep his tears from spilling out, "But what about Hermitcraft?"

"That is where you come in."

Generik turned and looked at him dead in the eye. "From this day forth, I assign you Xisumavoid, as admin of Hermitcraft."

Xisuma was dumbfounded.

He can't believe this.

"I-I can't be admin!" He exclaimed, jogging after Generik outside his base. "I can't possibly handle all the responsibilities of being one! And for all I know I might burn the server down!"

"Don't sell yourself short, X." Generik simply stated. "I know that you are the perfect candidate to be admin! You got the brains, the leadership, and the heart to keep everyone safe and happy."

Every part of Xisuma protested against everything he has said. He wasn't smart, and yes he might have a big heart and loves everyone in the server, but he was no leader. How could he possibly lead Hermitcraft for the better? "Bu-but I-"

Generik grabbed him by the shoulders and looked at him in the eye. "Look son," he began, "You will be an amazing admin. You have to believe in your abilities more! Sure there will be hiccups here and there but that's part of the journey!"

"But I'll miss you." Xisuma shook his head, "I'll never be as good as you."

Generik pulled him into a tight hug, Xisuma letting a few tears slide down his cheek. Its true what he said, Generik had been a father to him for so many years, and he has seen many things during his adventures. But now, he'll be all alone.

"I'll miss you too kid." Generik replied, his own tears threatening to fall. "How about this, don't try to be like me. Be your own admin and lead this server in your own way! Deal?"

Xisuma nodded half-heartedly, "Deal."

"Besides you won't be alone!" Generik lets go of Xisuma and shot him a knowing smile, "You won't be alone! You have Keralis with you to keep you company! Don't think I didn't notice anything, eh?"

Xisuma flushed, "Dad!"

Generik laughed before finally disappearing into thin air.

He sighed, he was on his own now, with a life to live and a server to lead. He has to be perfect.

A Little Miss Perfect is what he should be.

Yep, that's him.

* * *

_One night my friend stayed over_

_We laughed and drank and ordered_

_Something about her drew me in_

_Wait... It's totally platonic...?_

* * *

_**Years Later** _

"Shishwammy!"

Xisuma's eyes widened as he see Keralis barreling towards him, jumping out of the way just in time as he hits the sand behind of where he once stood in one big explosion of dust.

He wiped some of the sand off his visor to see properly before standing back up to his feet and running over to help his friend.

Keralis, who decided it was a wise idea to go full throttle head first first into the sand, was stuck in it. The only visible part of him were from his hips down while the rest of him was buried in the sand.

"Hold on mate! Coming to help you!" Xisuma took hold of Keralis' legs and started pulling with all of his strenght, his feet burrowing into the sand as he tries to pull him out.

He gasped as his friend was suddenly released from the sand which caused him to topple backwards from the force.

"Oh my god Shishwammy are you okay?!"

Xisuma chuckled, "You were the one that was just half burried into the sand and I'm the one being asked if I'm okay?"

"Well yeah! You took a such fall there!"

"You were the one that just torpedoed into the sand!"

"Touche."

"What bring you here anyways?" Xisuma asked as Keralis pulls him back onto his feet. 

Keralis chuckled neevously as he scratched the back of his neck, "I was going to ask if you would mind if I stay with you tonight. I've been having some trouble getting some sleep lately and I miss hanging out with you like the old times!"

Xisuma felt his heart skip a beat at the thoughr of sharing the night with Keralis but quickly shrugged it off. He was his friend, he shouldn't have any of these feelings for him.

"Absolutely! I wouldn't mind hanging out with you, and I do kinda miss our old sleepovers back when then!"

Mistake mistake mistake mistake mistake!

"Yes! I'll stop by your base tonight then! Bring some food!" Keralis laughed before lighting some fireworks and flying away.

Xisuma can feel his heart thump in his chest. He can't! He can't risk losing his friend over some stupid feeling! It's probably just an infatuation, right?

But if it is, how come it's grown stronger after so many years?

"Oh my word I am ready to go into a food coma."

"Hey that's unfair! You can't just leave me awake by myself!"

"Too late. I'm stuffed and I'm ready for the food coma." Xisuma laughed as Keralis pouts at him.

"Noooooooo stay awaaaakeeeee." Keralis whinned making Xisuma laugh harder. 

"Okay, okay fine! I'll _try_ to stay awake."

* * *

_That night was so exciting_

_Her smirks were so enticing_

_Hours speed by like seconds then_

_What happened is iconic!_

* * *

"How's season seven going for you, Shishwammy? All I've heard about you is your new found bee addiction."

"Bees are adorable, okay? I just had to!" Xisuma wheezed, the air of the overworld is starting to burn his lungs. He didn't want to wear his helmet around Keralis during their sleepovers, which he promised he will keep doing even further back when they were kids.

Keralis noticed this and grew concerned, "You okay Shishwammy? You can wear your helmet if you want--"

"No no I'm okay." He interrupted, "I just to catch my breath, that's all."

"But overworld air is not good for you--"

"Keralis I'm fine really. Just laughed too much I feel like a tore a muscle!" Xisuma laughed, disguising the burning pain in his chest.

Keralis smiled in relief, butterflies fluttering in Xisuma's stomach. Not now!

* * *

_She takes a sip_

_I bite my lip_

_She tells a joke_

_I nearly choke_

_She braids my hair_

_I sit there blacking out for the first time!_

* * *

Xisuma was just zoning out at this point.

He can't help but stare at Keralis as he spoke with enthusiasm, telling him the things that he did during this season with obscene gestures. 

The way his eyes sparkled with passion and excitement and how his smile never falters as he continues to talk. Xisuma was hypnotized.

"--me braid your hair!"

Xisuma broke off his trance, "What?"

"I just noticed how long your hair has grown so can I braid it? I'm too curious to let this down!"

Xisuma hesitated for a moment, but then he was faced with Keralis' puppy eyes and he couldn't resist. This man knew he couldn't say no! "Sure!"

They shifted into a comfortable position where he sat between Keralis' legs as he fiddles with his hair. He couldn't bothered about his hair since he always wear his helmet.

But his heart beats intensely he can hear it in his ears and he swore Keralis can hear it too. Why did he agree on this?!

"Shishwammy?"

Xisuma broke away from his thoughts, seeing Keralis leaning over his shoulder with a concerned look. "Yeah?" He asked shakily.

"Is everything all right? You keep zoning out, is anything wro--"

* * *

_Next thing I know I lose control_

_I finally kiss her_

_But oh no!_

_I see a face in my window_

_And my brain starts to go--_

* * *

He didn't know what came over him. He really doesn't. But it didn't matter, on purpose or not, it was a mistake.

And he knew it was the moment his lips touched Keralis'.

He felt Keralis carefully push himself away and he realized what he has done as he is faced with a horrified look from Keralis

He scoured his brain for an explanation, "I-I didn't mean that-"

A brief face outside his window caught his attention.

Bdubs.

Xisuma quickly jumped off the bed and grabbed his helmet before darting to leave and catch up with the hermit.

Keralis took hold of his arm before he could even walk out of the door.

"Hold on, Shishwammy." 

* * *

_Rewind induced amnesia_

_Deny the truth that's easier_

_"You're just confused"_

_Believe her_

_When she says "There's nothing there."_

* * *

Xisuma shamefylly turned back to face him, refusing to meet his eyes. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't know what came over me."

"Look can we just settle this between us?" Keralis sighed, "I love you man, but not like that. You are like a brother to me and you're probably just confused, but there's nothing there."

Xisuma just felt his heart break into two, but he just smiled and looked back at Keralis, "Yeah! It's okay you're probably right. I just hope that we can still be friends."

"Of course my man!" Keralis replied awkwardly. "I have to go, I'll see you in the morning, yeah?"

"Yeah!"

And with that, Keralis left his base without another word.

He gripped his helmet in one hand, and slammed it against the wall, shrapnel and galss flying everywhere as he cried from his broken heart.

* * *

"Oh my god X, I am sorry. I didn't know your feelings went that deep--"

"You know what? It's fine." He sniffed, frantically wiping his tears.

Doc furrowed with concern, "X, it's okay to be heartbroken."

"For me it's not." He snapped. "I learned my lesson. I tried, I failed, and now I know where I went wrong. I'll just stick with my responsibilities and I'll go from there."

"X--"

"Besides," Xisuma mumbled, "It's never worth it when you're little miss perfect."

|   
---|---


End file.
